blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:5.Chaos Quest Episode 5:Kai's School Life!The Dance For The Emerald!
Chaos Quest The following roleplay is available to everyone! And please read the rules before you start. Although this Roleplay is avaliable to all read this list its rules are important to the roleplay! Free Join! ' RULES # Dieing is allowed but no killing. #Only I can unpause/pause the roleplay, add subtitles, alter pictures, To be continued at the end of episode, etc. #Do I have to say these two:'No G-MODDING OR UNPAUSING ANY TIME!!!!(You may add your character during pause sessions though) #If someone keeps erasing your character and even puts their character there please report to admin. #Don't troll. #Don't just have your character join. Build up or wait for the right moment. #You may choose any canon character (as long as they're not dead - Maria, Black Doom, etc) but you must use the game continuity and explain where they've been if their latest appearence wasn't in Sonic Colors. Example: Metal Sonic has been using Eggman Nega for upgrades after his defeat in Free Riders (you may use this if you like.) Then aftewards you may change thier continuity. #Please put your username next to character to avoid confusion. #No killing! #You may steal Chaos emeralds and other Mystic Emeralds. #PG-13 Nothing above! # No twisting plot to revolve around your character. (Side stories ok) # No revealing the purple Emerald yet. # No using other already used Canons. # YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOVE OR HAVE A CRUSH ON YOUR PARTHNER.! Characters #Plasma The HedgeFox(Bluray) #Kai The Fox(Bluray) #Necko The Hedgehog(Bluray) #Genearal Sukendus(Bluray) #Zenaroid(Bluray) #Eva The Hedgegoose(EpicPIE/Bluray) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Amy Rose (Spongebob100) #Axel The Hedgehog(Bluray) #Sonic The Hedgehog(Bluray) #Miles "Tails" Prower(Bluray) #Dean The Shark(Bluray) #Speedy the Porcupine (Scroundernuts) #Ruby the Porcupine (Scroundernuts) #Jake the Echidna (Scroundernuts) #Zoorod The Echidna(Bluray) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Odep The BEAR(bLURAY) #Apallo The Hedgehog (Apallo The Hedgehog) #Diana The Hedgehog (Apallo The Hedgehog) #Violet The Hedgehog (Apallo The Hedgehog) #Flower "Karina" Prower (KayumitheWallaby4) #Kimiko the White Wolf (KayumitheWallaby4) #Halo the Future Chaos Hero chao (KayumitheWallaby4) #Sha-Sha the Shadow Chao (KayumitheWallaby4) #Kumorino the Peacock (KayumitheWallaby4) #Tori The Cat(Bluray) #Joanne Hedgecat (Maryxgil) #Katie Rose(Bunnie) #Dusty the Echidna(Bunnie) #Revy the Hedgehog (Lovelysakura) #Klinx the Weasel (Maryxgil) #Freddie The Hedgehog (Luigi52) #Blaze the Hedgecat (Spongebob100) #General Carville Kadabhog(Kaytlinfencethefox)(Kadabra/Hedgehog hybrid) #General Sky Townes(Kaytlinfencethefox)(Cresselia) #Myesha the Echidna (Taggev) #Carmmen the Fox (Taggev) #Sarah the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Reshiram(DARKEST) #Zekrom(DARKEST) #Kyros the Hedgehog (RTH) #Overdrive the Hedgehog (Darkblood234) #Shadow The Hedgehog(Bluray) #Maxie Flippercorn (PIUPZ) #Cliff McMuffin (PIUPZ) #Ike the Numbat (PIUPZ) #Big the Cat (PIUPZ) #Shadow the Wolf (shadowthewolf) #Nack The Weasel (BunnieRabbot123) #Opal The Raccoon (Bunnie) #Rooch The Bat (Bunnie) #Monroe The Soul Fighter (Apallo The Hedgehog) #Isaiah The Hedgewolf (ITH) Dates/Partners #Plasma + #Katie + Klinx #Opal + #Jack + Blaze #Patricia + #Katie + Klinx #Patricia + #Plasma + #Kai + Tori #Necko + Karina #Genearal Sukendus + #Zenaroid + #Eva + Odep #Axel + Sarah #Sonic +Amy #Miles + #Dean + #Speedy + #Ruby + #Jake + #Zoorod + #Dr. EggPlankton + #"Karina" + Necko #Kimiko + #Sha-Sha + Halo #Kumorino + # Revy + Mystery #Katie + Klinx #Dusty + #Joanne + Freddie #Jack + Blaze #General 1 + #General 2 + #Myesha + #Carmmen + #Maxie + Cliff #Ike + Big #Apallo + Violet #Diana + Kyros #Isaiah + Katrina Kai's School Life!Part 1:Missed Work! Last Time on--OH I'LL RIGHT THIS CRAPLATER! ' '''June 17,2011, '''8:39am Jack: Hi Amy Amy: Hi Jackiku, how's it going? Jack: Great Patricia: Hi guys Plasma:Where is Kai? Eva;Hey! Dean:Hi guys! Amy: I don't know, but Katie & I found a Message from Mr. E saying that Katie, Axel & I can help you on your Quest & discover the True Mystery behind Planet Mobius Jack: Mr. E sent you Katie & Axel? Amy: That's correct Patricia: This is strange Dean:Your my friends right? Plasma:Sure I guess... Jack: I wonder where did Kai run off to Dean:Thats what I wanted to tell you follow me to Seaside High! Jack: Ok Patricia: Got it Amy: (Notices a Message from Mr. E) What's this? (Reads it) "Beware, Sukendus is going to Seaside High to get the Last Chaos Emerald. Signed, Mr. E" (Gasps) Mr. E Dean:He can't get in though without invataion.. follow me! AT SCHOOL Mr.LightBor:KAI HOW DARE YOU MISS THIS! Kai:I'AM SORRY I WAS-- Mr.LightBor:Busy collecting Emeralds you don't need! Kai:What evs Mr.LightBor:Until you pass all this work you can't go to the dance with the precious Tori you love! Kai:I don't love her she's just my Best Friend! Mr.LightBor: Get to work before I tell her-- Kai:Fine... Hi guys! Kai:Oh no!! (Meanwhile from Outside of School) Patricia: Are you sure, Mr. E said that the Last Chaos Emerald is in Seaside High? Amy: Yes it is, Patricia. Mr. E said so Jack: Then let's find it Kai:Hey guys! Plasma:Whats wrong? Apallo: Hey Diana? Is this the place to go? Diana: Yea i think so but let's see what's going on! Come On! Apallo: W-wait Diana! Violet: Apallo, dear you need to keep that immature brat of a sister on a leash. Honestly sweetheart if you want to marry a high classed hedgehog like me then you will have to step up and growup your self. Apallo: Gurrrrrr...... Diana: Hello there what's seems to be the problem? Patricia: Well Mr. E told us that there's a Chaos Emerald in Seaside High Kai:Oh no! Jack: Is something wronng, Kai? Patricia: Hi Kai, we are trying to find a Chaos Emerald & we know that Mr. E told us that the Last Emerald is inside Seaside High Kai:It's Tori... Plasma:Look down the hallway! Sha-Sha: Where are you Shiny thing-a-ma-hoz-its? Plasma:What the... Sha-Sha: *notices* Hey, have you seen a shiny daimond thingy? Plasma:*Hides Emeralds behind Back*No... Sha-Sha: *tackles Plasma and reaching for the emeralds* I KNOW YOU HAVE THE SHINYS GIVE ME EM'!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plasma:*Jumps away*YA GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!?!??!/!Who are you and why do you sound like some insane Girl I met... Sha-Sha: I'ma dude and I know that insane girl Brittney. she mah fwind. Plasma:...No Emerald*Runs itnto Tori* Sha-Sha: Whos that? c Kai:*Starts Blushing*Hi Tori... Plasma:Hi? Tori:hey Kai old buddy what happened Kai:*To shy to talk* Plasma:Emerald Searching.. Tori:Oh! Sha-Sha: *is trying to reach the emeralds* Must..get..Shiny!!!! Plasma:*Jumps back again*Why do you want them? Sha-Sha: Because there shiny. Plasma: I:( Anyway do you have any friends?Beside Brittany and the Emerald? Sha-Sha: Well theres Brittney (said that even if Plasma said besides her), Karina..her Future Chaos Hero Chao, Halo, and...thats about it I really wouldin't count Shadow well because he thinks I'm annoying. Plasma:I could agree with him alittle Emeralds have ifintie Energy not some play toys,... Karina: SHA-SHA!!!!! Sha-Sha: Hm? Karina: Sha-Sha, how many times do I have to tell ya?! Chaos Emeralds make you turn into your uncatrollably true form because you can't handle too much energy!! Sha-Sha: Awww...so no shinys? Plasma;Wow... Jack: I wonder why Mr. E told us to get to Seaside High for the Emerald? Patricia: I don't know Karina: So thats why you guys are here. Jack: Yep, we don't even know who's Mr. E? Plasma:Whats with Tori and we fould an emerald here! Patricia: I don't know, but we betta find it quick Mr.LightBor:What do you think your doing here?Only students may come during learning hours! Tori:Lay off Kai's friends mr.Lightbor its the last day of school! Mr.LightBor:And unless Kai doesn't finish all his before 8:00pm he'll miss the School dance and won't get the Diamond Prize!!Amy? Axel:*Thought*THE EMERALD!! Mr.LightBor:So you and your friends can come if you can finish before 8:00pm!hahahahahah! Axel:Hmpj lets help Kai first... Karina: That teacher sounds..a little..*does the coco sign* Kai:He is a jerk... Kai:*Does Homework* Eva:*Speeds him with Chaos Control* Kai:Thanks lets go toEmerald Hill since I'am done! Necko:OK! Kai's School Life!Part 2:Choose Your Date! Kai:We'll we can't get in with out a date...But we don't have to like our date! Kai:Tori!?!?! Tori:i wanna help and join your team! Kai:*Blushing*Thanks... Tori:Whats wrong? Kai:*Blushing*Nothing... Plasma:This is a load its just an Excuse to get the kids to nknow each other... Kai:Lets Start! Axel:I CHOOSE EVA--Not that I care or anything... Eva:?? Katie: *Giggles* Axel:Katie I thoguht you left! Katie: Nope! Im still here! .*I'am sorry Bunnie you forgive me?* Axel:Oh cause you got lost on your way here... ((Ya)) Katie: No!!! I have a date with Rusty..... (Thanks) Kai:You like Klinx but you can't go with him since you can't find him so you have to substituite with a troll? Joanne: *walking up* I think it's silly that we have to have a date. Kai:Hey have you seen anyone named Klinx? Katie: Rusty forced me to.....and is Klinx here? Kai:Sorry only way we can get in Katie... Joanne: I'm sorry, I don't know anyone by that name. My name's Joanne, but you can call me Jo. Kai:Cool... Necko:Lets look by foot ok... Karina: No way I'm choosing a date but I know that Sha-Sha will going out wiith Halo. Sha-Sha: Okayz. Halo: Chaaoo..(translation: As long as you don't do anything stupid) Plasma:No one said you have to date just have a pathner. Eva:Thanks for choosing me... Axel:I didn't want to.... Eva: :( Katie: Axel i know your lying..... Axel:Hmph If anything I hate her*Walks with others* Eva: :'( ????:Hey don't cry I'll go with you... Kai:Hey guys thats Odep he goes to my school! Odep:I'll go with you! Kai:Our school has all the grade in one next to each other! Necko:AWESOME! Eva:*Blushing*Thanks... Axel:Hmm... Katie: I forgot Opal goes to this school! Kia;If Opal's 17 SHE SHOULD BE IN OR GOING TO cOLLEDGE... Katie: Shes smart but doesnt do the homework...... Kai:Homework blows! Axel: Grrr Necko;Jealous Eva likes ODEP HAHA! Katie: Well.......Opal still has the Tornado Revy: Is that good or bad? Tails:She took the tornado!?!?!?*Flies off* Rusty: Um thats a bad thing..... Revy: Now that's just great. Plasma:Who are you? Rusty: Thats Revy! Shes a good friend of mine! Mystery: And she likes me....... Revy: *Puts finger in front of Mystery's mouth* Shush. The world must not know. Necko:She looks like Amy... Axel:Grrr Odep:Comeon.. Opal: Does anybody want to go with me? ((Ok, if you want Klinx here that badly, I'll put him in. XD)) (Guys let me make the couple first) Freddie: ... ODEP:AXEL IS SO JEALOUS OF ME ISN'T HE! Axel:Hmm... Opal: So nobody wants to go with me Freddie: Eh, S'up? Axel:Odep is odd.. Odep:Raise your hand if you think Axel's jealous! Opal And Katie: *Raises hands* Axel:Hmph believe me odep is one odd bear... opal: Hey Freddie would you like to go to the dnace with me? Axel:Grrr... Katie: Whats wrong with you Axel? Klinx: *walks up behind Katie* Katie: *Senses something* Theres somebody behind me..... Axel:Odep is...odd! Klinx: Indeed there is! Sonic:Told ya! Katie: Klinx! *Hugs him* Kai: I:( Klinx: Nice to see you Katie! Sonic, told me there was a dance tonight? Freddie: Uh...sure? Sonic:Yup we need dates! Revy: Ok! Where's Mystery? Freddie: *Sees Sonic* He's just everywhere, isn't he? Mystery: *Running off* If she cant catch me she cant date me! Revy: *Runs* You will be mine! Sonic:You look like me...A CLONE!??! Joanne: I still have to find someone, but it's not going to be a "date". It's just someone I'm going with so I can get in. Karina: Same. Sonic:Freddie is that you? Mystery: *Keeps on running* Get away! Freddie: Yeaah, it's me Sonic. *pose* Revy: *Keeps chasing* Never! ">Kai:*Blushing*What do I do... Sonic:OH YA! ((Im not going to be on here the rest of the day so Bluray is in charge of my charas)) (Thanks) Kai:Tor--i... Tori:Hmm? Kai:I'a m scraed... Sonic:You remember Jack? Freddie: Hmm? Sonic:Are Cousin Jack! Freddie: Oh yeah, I forgot. I haven't seen him in a while. Sonic:Yeah... Jack: That's me Patricia: (Holding Jack's Hand) Amy: Oh Sonic Freddie: Hey cousin. *smile* Jack: Hello, who are you? Necko:YOU GOIN G WITH JACK PAT? Kai:*Blushing* Sonic:Ok! (Sonic and Amy started going out in Yet Another Gender Switch) Freddie: I'm your cousin, Freddie, remember? Sonic:Yeah Jack! Jack: Oh I get it, Hi Cousin Freddie Amy: (To Sonic) Would you like to out with me to the School Dance? Freddie: Yes, yes I am. *grabs Jack's hand and shakes it* Jack: It's nice to meet you Cousin Sonic:Sure! Kai:Pat? Freddie: Yes you too, cuz. Patricia: Yes, Kai? Kai:I have a question? Patricia: Yes, what is it? Kai:*Whispers*Before I ask you the real question...Do you like Jack? Plasma:Stupid dae... Patricia: I like him as a Friend Kai:Cause you really seemed to--Nevermind I need a new peson! Necko:??? Patricia: Ok? Amy: Don't worry Patricia, you'll find someone soon Patricia: Ok, but Jack is already Married to Blaze the Hedgecat Kai:*Crying behind tree*I don't have the guts to--TORI! Tori:Whats wrong? Kai:I-I just need some time... Axel:Lets go... Patricia: I still don't have a Date. Plasma do you mind? Plasma:It would be a bit odd for a Like what 18 year old to be with a 11 Year Old... Kai:Sadly there are age restrictions... Patricia: Then what am I suppose to do now? Kai:Yon can go with...Jack's brother? Joanne: I'm 15, and I still need someone. Freddie: I need someone too.... Joanne: You can go with me then. Freddie: Alrighty then. ' Opal:BUT WHAT ABOUT ME!!!!!! Freddie: Who are you again? *smirk* Opal:UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Plasma:This date thing is a load of BullCrap! Freddie: I believe so too, but it's still fun sometimes. Plasma:10 Bucks says 2 people are going to fall in love. Freddie: Yeaaah, not gonna happen to me. Plasma:I know... Patricia: Jack's Brother is only 14, I still need a Partner or a Date Kai:Thats not too bad but you probabaly couldn't get along. Jack: I still need a Partner/Date, but I guess someone can get Blaze THC, she's my wife ASoinc:*Runs off*Got her! (Spongebob100: We need DARKEST PART OF THE STORM to play Blaze THC) (OK) s Kai:... Jack: Hi Honey, it's me Sonic:Shes asleep... (Spongebob100: We betta wait for DARKEST PART OF THE STORM because he created Blaze the Hedgecat) (I already sent the message) (Continuity just took a beating to the face) (Spongebob100: Hey, wait a minute, DARKEST PART OF THE STORM told me to roleplay her, maybe I can do it for him) (Ok) \ Opal:FRED!!!! Blaze THC: Huh? (Notices Jack) Jacky! Jack: Hi, we need your help. There's a Chaos Emerald inside Seaside High & the only way to get in is to have a Partner/Date Blaze THC: I'd be happy to help you Jack: Thanks Joanne: What time is the dance, anyway? Patricia: 7pm, since I still don't have a date, I'll keep watch to make sure it's safe Kai:Actually its 8 Pm... Odep:*Plays Tag with Eva* Axel:*Whispers*What the hell? Patricia: Ok, 8pm I'll keep watch to make sure Sukendus or EggPlankton is here Jack: Gee thanks Patricia Patricia: Your welcome Axel:Guys,Does Odep seem a little strange to you? Necko:Why cause your jealous Axel:*Bonks on head*No because thier playing like little kids. Necko:OW!You just wish you where thier with Eva! Axel:*Smashes Necko to ground* Jack: Odep is kinda strange, is he? Necko:Guys don't fall for it he's jealous! Axel:So who should I go with.. Kai:Tori will you b-be my par-- Tori:Sure Axel:*Whispers*There must be more that meets the eye... Jack: Well then let's go get that Purple Emerald Myesha: *Comes up* Hey! Carmmen: *With her* What's going on? Axel:YA GOTTA BE FRIGGI KIDDING ME! Eva:Hi guys!This is Odep my parthner to the dance! Axel:He is odd I swear! Necko:AXEL'S JEALOUS! Axel:*Throws Necko in air* Myesha: Hey Odep! I'm Myesha, and this is Carmmen. Odep:Nice to meet you the last purple Emerald is in Kai's school and we have to get it but it'll only be shown at a adance you need a pathner or Date for! Opal:FREDDIE YOU WILL NOT REJECT ME!!!!!!! Joanne: Freddie's already going with me! Opal:HE CHOSE ME FIRST! Freddie: I never said a exact yes to you..girl I don't really know.. Opal:*Does comedic anime fall to the ground* Joanne: You said "Alrighty then"! I just wanna get this over with. Freddie: I was talking to her. *Points to Opal* Opal:>:( Freddie: What? *shrugs* Opal:Whatever... Axel:So what'll you do Karina? Karina: I don't know..Get a date/partner thats close or is my age or somthin' Axel:Your 8...How about Necko he is seven. Necko:Oh man,Couldn't I guard with Pat-- Axel:If you have a pathner go! Karina: Okay he's good enough for me. Kumorino: Nah I won't go to the dance. Axel:Ok you guard for the villains with Pat! Kumo: Okay then. Freddie:...heh? Axel:She can't find a pathner/date. Kumo: Besides, most people will think I'm a dude. General Carville Kadabhog:*In a Bush Outside*So a Chaos Emerald?(Can read Minds Due to the fact their outside) General Sky Townes:*Outside in a Bush*Then let's go to that dance! Patricia: Don't worry, let's get a move on Jack: Come on guys, let's go to the dance to get that Emerald Axel:i STILL NEED A PARTHNER...Jack how about your sis? Jack: I've already have a Parnter & it's my Wife Blaze THC: Jacky is my Husband Axel:I know I meant your sis ...Sarah? Jack: Alright (Use his Cellphone to contact Sarah) Hello Sarah, it's me Jack your Big Brother, Axel needs a Partner, would you like to take it? You will? Thank you (Hungs up the phone) There She'll do it Sarah: JACKY! (Tackles Jack) Jack: Ouch! Sarah: (Hugging Jack too much) I've missed you so much Jack: Please let go of me HELP! Blaze THC: Ok Sarah that's enough please? Sarah: Sorry (Stops) So you must be Axel right? aXEL:THATS CORRECT Kai:*Thought*Thats an unhealthy ubseesion! Sarah: Sure, I'll help Jack: Anyone else needs a Partner? Mystery: *Hides* Now Revy can't find me! (Guys let me make the couples again for a few minutes) Revy: *Cries* Please come out. Patricia: Does anyone has the Same age as me? Mystery: I do but im being chased by a psycho lady! *Runs away* Revy: I'M NOT A PSYCHO! Mystery: Crap forgot not to make her mad! Revy: *Runs after him* YOU WILL BE MY DATE! Mystery: Why cruel world why!? Revy: *Calms down* Yes! Patricia: Ok, let's go to the Dance Jack: Ok, I hope no one is following us Zoorod:Evreyone without a Date guard for Zenaroid & Co. Patricia: Got it Tails:I anything goes wrong contact us with the Emeralds! Patricia: Don't worry, We'll keep watch to make sure it's safe Kai's School Life!Part 3:The Dance!!! June 17,2011 8:00Pm DATE/PATHRNERS ONLY! Jack: Ready my beautiful Kitten Blaze THC: I'm always ready Jacky! Kai:Remeber Emerald First then Goof off! Tori:Wow,You look good Kai! Kai:*Blushing*thanks... Mystery: Revy why are you so close to me!? Jack: Ok, let's look for it, remember try to blend in Revy: You know why.* Gets closer* Blaze THC: Ok, let's try to blend in Mystery: *Blushes at her* Revy: Ha! I saw you blush. Mr.LightBor:Nice to meet you! Ashley:Hey Tori! Jade:Hey Tori! Tori:Hi! Mystery: I did not!!! Axel:A Revy Mystery is half robot you know that right! Revy: Yes but I still love him. Axel:...Love... Mystery: *Looks down* Axel:Opal..AND Zenaroid!!!??!I SENSE THEM THE GUARDS WILL GET EM! Jack: I don't get it aXEL:wE GET THE eMERALDS pAT AND THE OTHERS GET zENAROID. Patricia: (Enters & grabs the Chaos Emeralds) I got them Amy: Then let's get Zenaroid Sonic:I'am with you remember! Amy: (Hugs Sonic) Your right, we're in this Together, by the way the reason we've come here is because Mr. E told us to find that Purple Emerald Axel:We're in the school...Stupid Odep! Odep:*Dancing with Eva* Jack: Don't worry we'll be fine, by the way where's Opal? Axel:Outside with Zenaroid..Pat and them will save her! Odep:*Leaning in to kiss Eva* Axel:*Smashes into tables and chair to stop* Necko:*With KARINA*JEALOUS! Axel:But I*Evreyone makes fun of him* Eva:Tommorow' Evo's B-Day so don't forget to come tommorow... Axel:*Runs to Bathroom and locks door*What a load of Bullcrap... Patricia: Don't worry, I'll save Opal GUard 1:No date no entrey step back! Patricia: Gotta go, see you outside (Hops on her Flying Broom & flys off to go after Opal) Joanne: Ok where'd Freddie go? Dr. EggPlankton: (Bursts through the door with 100 Jack-4 Robots) EVERYBODY FREEZE ! Jack: Dr. EggPlankton?! What are you doing here? Dr. EggPlankton: I've came here for the Purple Chaos Emerald, give it to me, NOW! Joanne: We're not gonna do that. Freddie: Ok, so I'm here finally. Joanne: Just in time too. This guy just busted in wanting the emeralds. Freddie: It's just a problem being related to Sonic. *Facepalm* Dr. EggPlankton: And I'm not alone Freddie:..You better run while you can, I don't show as much mercy as Sonic. *cracks knuckles* Jack: We won't let you have those Emeralds Dr. EggPlankton: Very well then, Jack-4 Robots Attack! 100 Jack-4 Robots: (Charges at our Heroes) Freddie: It's like you don't even try. *Charges into them* Jack-4 Robot: (Punches Freddie super Hard) Freddie: UGH! *falls on bottom, jumps back up and kicks robot* Jack: Are you alright, Cous? Joanne: They're not the only ones that can fight! *shoots a blast of plasma at one of the Jack-4 robots* Freddie: I'm fine. *dusts arm off* Jack: (Punches a Jack-4 Robot at the Chest) Amy: (Smashes a Jack-4 Robot with her Piko Piko Hammer) Freddie: *spin-dashes into one of the robots legs* Jack: We need Patricia, but where is she? Amy: Maybe she went after Opal Jack: We gotta go find Patricia Sarah: We'll deal with EggPlankton later Reshiram:pfft. Jack: With Zenaroid has Opal, there's no telling what he'll do? Zekrom: Hey Reshiram. Reshiram:Hmph Blaze THC:Reshiram what wrong? Reshiram: Zekrom ditched me at our last date. Jack: We gotta find Patricia, maybe she's after Zenaroid Police:*Arests EggPlankton*Yeah High School Assault we'll give you a trial on-- Eva:*Blew EggPlankton away*LOSER!!!!!! General Carville Kadabhog:So this is the Place?(Parthers with General Sky Townes,Sky Townes a Girl Since she is a Cresselia) General Sky Townes:Yes, Now where is the Emerald? General Carville Kadabhog:Let's enjoy this place while it Lasts. Kai's School Life!Part 3.5:Guard The School Patricia: (Hops on her Flying Broom & flys up for a Birds eye view partrol) Tails:TORNADO RULES!!!!!!!!!! Patricia: Did you see Sukendus or EggPlankton anywhere? Tails:Not yet... ????????:The Last Emerald is in THERE! (Katie has a date already so she is in the other colum) Opal: *Hiding*Really? *Climbs down* You never told me that! *Runs in* ????????:Opal...You will lose.. ((Whoever is talking Opal is on the their side)) (No its Zenaroid) ((Opal likes trading sides)) (Oh yeah forgot) Zenaroid:But once you come to me you must help us forever..Got it!?!? Opal: Fine Zenaroid:Ok lets go! Opal: *Runs towards them* Zenaroid:No..Odep will handle it.. Opal: *Skids* Ok! Zenaroid:Ok... Opal: What do we do now? Zenaroid:Chaos Chameleon*They turn Invisable* Kyros walked around angry. He kept talking to himself. "I asked her to dance with me, but nooooo! I'll never have a girlfriend...I'm gonna die alone..." Kyros said. He sighed the sat down by himself. He had a depressed look on his face. Kai:Kyros you go to this schol again? Kyros nodded then sighed. "I'm probably the only one here that will never find a girlfriend..." Diana: Um.... I over herd everything and i was wondering.... if i could be your date to prove to my future sister in law that im good enough for her. Apallo: Yeah sis need's a date so please accept her before she goes Bezerk on you and well... You won't like that. Violet: Wow.... look at all these cute strong and handsome Heggies... Apallo you might lose me and i dont want that, luv. Apallo: *Sighs* If only i could find Sonic. He's great with women. Violet: WHAT WAS THAT! ? Violet then charges a purple energy blast from her hand. Apallo: NOTHUN HUN! Hey i know let's get you a prom dress! Violet: *Giggles* Ok, luv let's go! Diana: -angry face- OK BUDDY YOU WILL GO OUT WITH ME IF YOU DONT IL TELEPORT YOU TO THE MOON! Kyros had a blank expression. "Sure. I'll be your date." Kyros said. He silently said to himself, This isn't true love... Zekrom:(In Mobian form) Arrgh Diana: You know.... i can read your mind boyfriend...... but i had a crush on you for a while and i think that i should give you this Emerald as a sigh of me telling the truth. With Apallo..... Apallo: Wow Vee. you look exposed in that hole-e dress hahaha Violet: Humph well if you are going to be immature about it then we wont slow dance tonight! Apallo:Im sorry honey. Awwwww dont look away from me in anger.... Who's my widdle pwurple heggie.... you are! Even though you act like Violet, from, Twinkle Revue. Violet:I- I am silly boi. My Boi, my heart is what all your love strives for! Apallo: Ok save that roleplaying action for tonight *wink wink* HAahhahahaah! Violet:Oh Of corse my luv hahahahahaahah! Oh! It's Starting in 15 minets! Apallo: Sigh! Hey ill meet you later im going to try and escort Diana and her date before she..... seduces him to marry her tonight.... Just like last time...... remember with you O_____O" Violet: Oh 0wwwwwwww0 ok..... b cack soon luv! Patricia: Hi what's going on here? General Carville Kadabhog:*In Hiding*Sky Townes,It starts in 15 minutes! General Sky Townes*Also in hiding*So We go in diguised as people going the dance? General Carville Kadabhog;Correct! tAILS:i CAN HEAR*bLATS THE gENERALS* Sonic:Kyros you need me buddy*With Amy* General Carville Kadabhog:*Hurt But still able to get on General Sky Townes* General Sky Townes:*Hurt But still able to Fly into the School* Sonic:SONIC BOOM!*Flies up and smashes Sky in the stomach*Well well well evreyone wants the emralds... General Sky Townes:*Hurt But Uses Phsyic the Hurl Sonic & Tails at Patricia then enters the School with General Kadabhog* Sonic:Ow! WE'RE FINISHED! tAILS:iT WAS A GOOD RUN.. Shadow:*Knees Sky in Stomach*FINALLY ALL 7 DAMNED EMERALDS AT ONCE!!!! General Carville Kadabhog:*Picks up General Sky Townes*Did you Know you kneed a Cresselia? General Sky Townes:*To Shadow**Weakly*I hope you enjoy yoiur nightmares.........cuse they'll be oon all of you forever. Shadow:*Smahes on gronud and steps on heads lightly*Your weakness digusts me...CHAOS SPHERE! General Carville Kadabhog:*Uses his Physic to pick up Shadow and Hurls him at Sonic,Tails & Patricia* Shadow:CHAOS CONTROL*Stops himself*CHAOS BLAST BEAM!!!!!! General Carville Kadbhog:*Weakly*We're not evil. Shadow:Neither am i I just want the Emeralds! So stay back while I get a parthner. General Carville Kadabhog:*Weakley*General Sky Townes a Girl. General Sky Townes I thought was going with you! General Carville Kadabhog:We need the Emerald,you Go in there with the Black Hedgehog. Shadow:*Goes in* Mr.LightBor:Thanks For Repairing the place Shadow! Shadow:Hmph... LightBor:For that you don't need a parthner! General Carville & Sky Townes:*Go In into the Dance* Guards:Come on in the place is repaired! She's so hot... Kyros thought. I want to marry her... He thought again. Kai's School Life!Part 4:Odep Is Really.... Axel:Comes out and sees note on the floor... Reshiram: Hey there Zekrom: Oye Mr.Lightbor:Dateless people you can come in now! Axel:Hey Zerkom didn't you try to kill Floyd?Nevermind... Reshiram:(Still mad at Zekrom) Eva:*Holding Odep's hand*Whats wrong? Zekrom: Just because I stood ya up once doesn't mean you can shun me for all eternity Eva:What did he do? Reshiram: He stood me up on our 2nd date Eva:Oh.. Axel:KAI! Myesha: So what do we do? Carmmen: Do I still need a date? Jack: Patricia, are you alright? Patricia: I'm fine, but Zenaroid is getting away with Opal Zekrom: I'll take Carmmen Jack: What about you Amy, are you ok? Amy: I'm ok, I saw those Generals came after Sonic, Tails & Patricia, I was soo scared Reshiram: I wish they got Zekrom. Jack: Anyways we need to go on a Resuce Mission General Sky Townes;*Goes outside*\ Patricia: Where's Sonic & Tails, have they been captured to? General Sky Townes:I captured no one. Zekrom:(Grabs the General by the throat) General Sky Townes:Gah! Jack: I don't know, but we're gonna find out General Sky Townes:*Struggling*And Why would a Cresselia Capture anyone anyways? Zekrom: Answer wrong I squeeze harder, It is not like I care what Mew says anyway General Sky Townes:I need the Chaos Emerald and they got in our way! Zekrom: Answer me this, Where is Kaytlin? Jack: Who's that? Amy: I don't know who they are Jack, but Sonic & Tails has to be around here somewhere Reshiram:I'll help you General Sky Townes:*to Zekrom*Wh-Who? Zekrom: Mews Daughter (Squeezes harder) Axel:A letter from Mr.E? General Sky Townes:*Choking a little**Breaths Heavily* Axel:It has a '''O '''a lower case '''b '''a backwards lower case '''e '''and a backwards uper case '''P ' Kai:I KNOW! Jack: You do? Zekrom: Answer me again WHERE IS SHE!!!? Kai:As a kid I watched Batman vs. Dracula on CartoonNetwork! aXEL:sO? Zekrom: Big Deal Dead Space is WAY cooler General Sky Townes:*Uses Physic to Pick up Zekrom From Chockinbg her* Kai:No a first the name made no sense until you take the letters to a mirror to reveal the true intenet! Axel:Isn't that Odep's name backwards?And Bear is like that too! Evs:Where is Odep?. Zekrom: (Turns into his true self) Plasma:A FRIGIIN POKEMON?!?!???!?? General Sky townes:*Walks Away* wE ARE NSIDE ALREADY! Reshiram:(Turns to her true form) Axel:WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!??!? Jack: What's that? Reshiram:(PileDrives Zekorm) Amy: It's big! Patricia: Is he or she trying to help us Kai:Oh no! Axel:You gotta a ve kidding! Kai:Odep is really... Axel:I KNEW HE WAS EVIL I KNEW! Apallo: Sorry im late. I just came back to this world from a story book world any way violet will tke care of this. Violet: Purple Popple Peepo Poo! Seal Thest Two UP! Two Orbs Pop Around The Pokemon Apallo: Violet wait! I have a Super Form From One Emerald remember? no matter where it is i can use it to Go....SOLARIS! HAAAAAAA! Apallo goes into his solaris form Apallo: One emerald or all seven it doesent matter how many i have to power up i will end the madness! Violet: Nummmmmm =Ohhhhhh Apallo, You look like a shining angel. Apallo: So uh.... who was the bad guy again. Patricia: You mean that Odep was Evil the whole time? Jack: I don't know, but let's find out Amy: We need to resuce Sonic & Tails, they might be in trouble Diana: Um are you by chance Amy? Amy: We need to save my Sonikku. Don't forget Tails too. We need to sneak in here & find Sonic & Tails without been seen Jack: Why not? Patricia: Because that would be sneaky Amy: If they spoted us, they'll capture us too. Just in case we've been spotted we'll attack them Diana: >:/ EXCUSE ME YO! PINKY! OVA HERE! Amy: Yes, Diana? General Sky Townes:Emporer Yoshiro Skunk*Sweet Scent's Adoptive Father*Did Not send this mission to steal People! Jack: Sweet Scent, Kaytlin. Something big is up Patricia: Do you think we should rescue Sonic & Tails? Amy: I hope so, but we need some help Jack: By who? General Sky Townes:While they're all Confused I should get the Emerald. Joanne: Ok what is going on? General Sky Townes:Everyone thinks I'm capturing people I never knew exsists until know. ???: I think I could be of some help Blaze THC: Who is there? ???: It's me Blaze Shadow the Wolf *Walks from out of the shadows with her black chaos emerald in her hand* Diana: W-wait! I just got her attenchion -.- oh well.... I just lost my boyfriend and he was mi date! But i found Gem that looks like a chaos emerald It's not one of the seven i dont think but it's Flashing different colours and i saw sonic in that dance place too and that's why me and my brother and his wife Violet Rich are are and here's the emerald..... Jack: We need to work together (Spongebob100: Where's BlurayOriginals?) 'ROLEPLAY Pause guys womn't be able to get on till 6ish tommorow. ' Odep:Obviously Axel has figured out I'am the evil Pedo Bear. Eva:*Faints from such suprise* \ Odep:However!My days of being a jerk are over.After the beating Katie gave me when she traveled to my dimension I quit but followed her to get my revenge.I put on a child suit So I would be able to go on scene without anybody trying to get the bounty on my head!I spelled my name backwards knowing no one would ever guess! Axel:*Yawns* Odep:SHUT UP!Then I met Eva the Prettiest girl ever.I heard about this dimension before and decided to get the Time Stones,but seeing how you rodents where on a Quest to get evrey single Item I knew that if I took Eva with me you would come to Little Planet with me and I would never get the chance to alter my age to be with her.So I came to my decision to work for a guy who saved me from a tree his name was Zenaroid.He said that with all Emeralds I could open a portal to suck you up and knock out Eva.I would tell Eva Zenaroid did this and we would try to alter the time line but I change my age and Zenaroid destroys the Time Stones and I knock out Eva again saying it was once again,Zenaroid!Eva is sad I comfort her and we go out togther and get married in my current 12 Year Old Age.But my plan can still work for if I have all the Emerald or-- ????????:*Takes Master emerald and gives to Odep* Odep:Or the master Emerald I can suck you up to a parall Zone and knowing her fear of me I will say it was just a dream and continue my plan to Little Planet & Marrying Eva.Seeing how she fainted It looks like me and ???????? win! ????????:Its me Zenaroid with my new allay Opal! Axel:*Gets angry and tries tom punch Odep*YOU FOLL I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Odep:*Gives Axel a scratch on face* Axel:Dangit! Super Apallo: I can Feel The Emeralds Close By, Violet! You Go Help Out Here While Ill Go Find the Emerald Violet: *drooling* S-shure whatever you say Mr. Hunk. Aaaaaaaaa. With Diana and Co. Diana: With his emerald i can controll the other emeralds and bring them over.... *Gasp and Falls Over* (A-A-Apallo just went super again but it's not his full Super Form were all safe for now) I-i'm ok! but i can feel that My brother is in big trouble or is going to go beseark again. Odep:MASTER EMERALD CANCEL!*Cancels Diana's Emerald* Zenaroid:*Blasts Apallo* Super Apallo: You Know Odep you shouldent have done that and as for you Zenaroid. *levatates Zenaroid* You shouldent Play With FIRE! *Apallo then engulfed Zenaroid in fire but Apallo didnt kill him because isnt in his true super form.* No go lay down. Your next Odep or should i say PEDO BEAR! The Emerald that My little sister has is known as the Quantam Emerald. It was made when Chaos went into his perfect form for the first time many years ago. It has the powers of all 7 of the Chaos Emeralds and th Master Emerald combined meaning that it's more powerful than the Master Emarald itself and can turn the emeralds into hyper emeralds. and i can even use the Quantam Emerald to go to my true super form if i wanteed to.but your not worth it and this time ..... Diana: Stop Apallo. You know that Odep is controlling you in this form i could feel it and that is why you tould him that bit of info to him. and i can cancel out his controll using this to! *canceles mind controll* Super Apallo: Thanks sis. Now Everyone..... step back. you may not know this but he is just as powerful as me now and things could get messy. Zenaroid:Ever heard of exorbing attacks! Pedo:AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SUPER PEDO BEAR!!!! Axel;WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Super Apallo: Well well well it's two against one eh' Heh ehe heh. Well I guess i have no choice. Like I told you before this is my super form but not in full power. Haaaaaa! Super Apallo: This is my True super form or should i say Solaris Form. And Guess what im immune to any mind controll you throw at me and you dont know this but.... Im actually a Demi-God my sister is one as well but anyway i know a move that could destroy us all if i couldent controll it. *instant chaos contoll and teleports behind Pedo and grabs his neck.* Even though i dislike destroying beings you are to dangerous to little kids, and girls all over the universe. *Throws Pedo in the air* Perfect right into the path i wanted. (note this might be like killing him but it just puts Pedo in about 10% close to death) Galatic! CANNON! Pedo:I just want the damn Time Stones! Sonic:*Thought*Solaris.... Axel:He impaled Pedo Bear! Pedo:NOOOOOOOOOOO MAIN THEME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!POWER UP! thumb|300px|right|main theme GOOOOOOOOOO!Apallo: WTF? *Telekenisis* Sonic! Sonic If you can here me Find Diana and use our emerald to go Hyper Sonic and go infornt to Pedo. You'll give him a sezire and ill finish him off. Trust me it'll work. Diana: Wow Apallo you finally learned to contol your powers. Im proud of you bid brother. Oh Hi sonic. Sonic:Hey I haven't seen you in years...Or gone Hyper in years... pedo:I can close my eyes! Sonic:HYPER SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Smashes Pedo inm ground and destroys school* Kai:NO SCHOOL! Super Apallo: Sonic while he's down we have to do fusion in this form im jus as powerful as you iyour current state but once we fuse we'll only have 15 minuets to defeat Pedo. Oh and It's great to work with you again. Kyros then came. He shot a huge amount of energy waves at Pedo. Pedo:AXEL SHIELD! Sonic:Fuse?*Nazo Unleashed hasn't happened yet* Kyros shook his head. "Just fight with all your strength." Kyros said. He then shot more energy beams at Pedo. Apallo: Opps sorry i forgot i came from that timeline before meeting you guys. Hum! Guys you all have to channel you powers to this last blast. It'll destroy Pedo and it might kill me. Diana if this doesen work then give the emerald to Sonic he;ll know what to do. And Sonic good bye old friend i wanted to hang out with you and the guys again but heh look's like this is it abd besides... Im just too powerful for this world. Good Bye my friend. Diana: Apallo you arent going to.... Apallo: Yes, The Final Solaris Cannon. Violet: Apallo! No! Apallo: Im sorry Violet but remember that your going to be a mommy soon. Good Bye Fi I Die. *Apallo then grabs Pedo's neck and throws him into the sky* OK PEDO BEAR THIS IS IT AN AT A CLOSE RANGE YOU CANT EXCAPE! GOODBYE PEDO BEAR SOL-LAR-IS CANNON! Jack: Awkward Patricia: (Shrugs) Oh well, Sonic are you alright, where's Tails? Kyros then jumped on Pedo Bear's back to stabilize him. "Get ready to fire th Sollaris Cannon!" Kyros said. "Oh, and remember, we'll never forget you Apallo! Alright, FIRE SOLLARIS CANNON!" Kyros yelled. Apallo: Yaaaaaaaa: Solaris Cannon Fire! Amy: Let's get outta here Patricia: (Hops on her Flying Broom & Puts Jack & Amy on her Flying Broom behind her) Let's fly! (Flys her Flying Broom to Plasma) Jack: We gotta find Plasma Apallo: *falls to the ground knocked out alive* Diana: Apallo your alive..... right come on big brother dont die on me Apallo. no...... *Cries* Violet: Wait look. Apallo:*Coughs* G-graa. *kisses Diana on her forehead and wipes her tears away* It's ok Diana. Im alive but barely buti cant sac for Pedo Bear and even if he survived the blast i sent him towards the sun and he's gone for good now his eil plan to falsely marry Eva and to gain the time stones has been foiled thanks to us. and besides. Were getting married to out spouces remember. you and Kyros and me and Violet. But any way could you get the DJ to play Tripod Baby for me ya know cause it's my theme. and then Cosmic Eternity because it's your favorite song right an besides thae dance must go on right. Jack: (Hears something) What was that? We gotta go back Patricia: Ok (Goes back to Apallo) Hi again 234px|1st Theme Of Apallo (Ending theme)(A Letter from Mr. E landed next to Apallo) Amy: (Notices the Letter) (Gasps) Mr. E Violet: *kicks apallo in the croutch* Apallo: What was that for! Violet: For worring me to death Apallo, luv. And i Have some thing to tell all of you..... im going to give birth in about a day from now. Apallo: We all know that already honey. *still sitting up* What's that thing palling from the sky? It' almost looks like a Metator. But too small to be one though and it's a triangle shape too. Jack: Apallo, there's a note from Mr. E & it's for you & Violet Apallo: Ok what does it say is it about what i just did or is it to honar me Diana: Oh Kyros you were brave and strong and so honarable annd i just love you. Mmmmmmwaa! *kiss* Violet: After you read this and we had our dance i want to talk to Kai. Kyros blushed. "The blast almost broke my arm...Apallo, you're very strong." Apallo:Well when you are a Demi god you don't know what you are able to do and Diana is one too. Jack: It says "You must help Plasma & the others find the Chaos Emerald, when your at the Dance at the Location of where you learn Education, good luck. From Mr. E" Diana: Hee hee. Come on Kyros baby let's go dance! Tripod Baby is my favoriate song! Opal: *Hiding* Now.......... Patricia: (Notices someone is watching her) Jack, have you ever get the feeling you we're being watched Jack: I don't think so why? Opal: *Cartwheels pass them* *Hides in rubble of school* Joanne: Uh, what/who was that? Opal: * Summons metals of everyone* Patricia: What's that? Metal Jack: *Tries to shoot Jack* Jack: (Dodges) Whao, that was a close one Metal Opal: Destory targets! Patricia: What is that? Opal: Nack! Be careful with that thing! Nack: Sorry! *Takes out a pistol and fires at Patricia* Patricia: (Dodges) Hey, watch it ! (Kicks the Pistol out of Nack's Hand) Nack: Rooch! Get us outta here! *Smirks* Rooch: *Gets them both* We got them! Jack: Hey, put me down Rooch! Patricia: (Grabs Jack & makes a run for it) Rooch: *Picks up Nack and Opal* Jack: Is that Opal the Raccoon? Patricia: (Stops) I think it is Opal: Thanks Nack! *Kisses him on the cheek* Zenaroid:*Saved Pedo Bear*YOU CAN'T COMPREHEND MY POWER!!!!!!!! Pedo;HEH HE Jack: Oh dear, Opal has gone Evil, is she? Zenaroid:Yes!Nack Metals created by Jackson get him! Opal: And im cheating!!!! *Kisses Nack* Thanks Zenaroid:The Metals will finish you all! Axel:Hmph!*Kills his easy* Opal: *Takes out her Master Emerld copy* Its small but has power! Knux:*Cancels her Emerald with the Real one*HA!BACKSTABBER!*Puches Opal* Nack: Why you! *Shoots Knuckles* Knux:AHHHHH! Hyper Sonic:NOOOOOOO!*Smashes at Nack and causes earthquake* Opal: Fly Rooch! Roch: *Flies up really quick* Hyper Sonic:*Holds Nack up with his fist and uses him as a weapon on Rooch* (If you kill one of my charas, i kill you)) (I didn't kill one of your characters) ((Ok!)) Opal: Ok thats it! *Throws bombs at Sonic* Sonic:*blows up* Pedo:*Grabs Quatum Emerald*OPAL HERE GO SUPER! Opal: *Grabs Emerld and goes super* Lets go sonic!! Apallo: N-no S-sonic.... Knuckles..... My friends....... Aplllo: *The Quantam Emerald then Canceles out Opal's super forn and Sonic's Hyper form and warps away from Pedo and fazed into Apallo summons all the emeralds in the surrounding area* Pedo..... Opal....All oif you villians *raises hand and joins them all together in one spot* Im going to kill you all. HAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAHAAAAAA! *Goes Super then Hyper Then Super 3, Then Super Four and is now in Ultimate Apallo Form Which Looks Exactly the Same as his Full Power Super Form* Ok *Levatates the villians into an a position and spot that they cannot excape.* Ok Every One In The Universe Raise Your Hands In the air! Lend...Me... Your... Power! Diana and Violet: *Raises Hands* Alright Apallo! It's Sprit Ball Time! Mystery: *Teleports* Sorry Bozo! *Teleports the Hunter Squad away* Apallo: Focused Super Chaos Controll! You Cant Move And when this Sprit Ball hits you it will destroy any one whit evil in thier hearts or whomever i chose and i choose PEDO BEAR AND ZENAROID! No one can asorb this blast it's to powerful to asorb and if anyone did then death is thier rewaed Kyros raised his hand. "Alright Apallo! Get ready to fire that thing!" Patricia: Oh dear, Opal's gone Evil, but why? Apallo: Wait.... Im picking up some femine energy from other dimentions..... It's from all the little girls Pedo Bear Raped. *The Sprit Bomb grew to the size of the entire planet well half of it but anyway* This is for all of the innosents that suffered because of..... YOUUUUUU! NOW DIE! SPRITTTTTTT BOMB! Jack: WAIT! Apallo: Go...wha? what is it? I can stop it so hurry up PEDO BEAR MIGHT BREAK OUT Jack: General Sukendus is gonna capture us if you set that Bomb off, so if we can keep quiet & catch Pedo at the smae time, Sukendus will never find us Pedo:Peace i'am going to a place you'll never find me...NEWGROUNDS!Oops...*Leaves* Zenaroid:*Exorbs Spirit Bomb*Seems some one was stupid enough to go to the Dragon Ball dimension! Hyper Sonic:*Fights Zenaroid* Zenaroid:*Dodeges* Jack: Be careful Sonic Patricia: And Good Luck Amy: Go Defeat Zenaroid for me Hyper Sonic:HE IS SO FAST! Zenaroid:*Zaps Sonic in The Face*There is no more use now Enter the Portal We'll be back..OPAL METALS COME! Axel:There all dead except Metal Plasma metal Plasma:*Flies with them* Eva:Wakes up what happened! Jack: Eva, are you ok? Patricia: Are you alright? Apallo: That was the last of my.... strength,,,,, Jack: We gotta do something General Carville Kadabhog:What just happened. General Sky Townes:A big Fight Carville,Luckliy we wern't injured. Amy: Oh dear, looks like it's just the 3 of us, Jack & Patricia. Jack: We'll get everyone back, you'll see Apallo: W-wait Jack...... Diana is cought under the rubble over there and she could help you guys out because..... *blacks out* General Carville Kadabhog:*Picks up Apallo* General Sky Townes:*Uses her Physic to Move the Rubble & Gets Diana Out Violet: AAAAAAAAA! OHHHHHH! Mi Watter jus Broke! Kyros picked up Diana. "Diana! Speak to me! Are you alright?!" Diana: Kyros..... do you want......a son....or a daughter.... "Both." Kyros said. Diana: Good because well let's just say that time after our first date... well it's been almost 9 months and im expecting soon..... *faints* Apallo: *Wakes up* Were's Zenaroid? I know how to beat him but we need a copy of Sonic and the Secret Rings to work..... And i know a person that cant be beaten..... and was once Sonic's pupil. and it's been years.... but now he's the strongest person alive in existance This is him (holds up a pic of him) his name is..... Monroe. Ans his race is known as The Soulra or Soul Fighters Kyros held Diana then healed her. "C'mon, stay alive..." Jack: And where's Plasma? Amy: I don't know, Sonic, where are you? Patricia: Sonic? Plasma? Violet:>:O HEY IM GIVING BIRTH OVA EAR! Apallo: Ok honey youre expecting twins so just relax ok.... VIOLET: DAMMIT HOW CAN I *BEEP* RELAX AAAAAAA! Apallo: Diana is ok Kyros but we need some one like amy to helpout with Violet Amy: Oh that's me. (To Violet) Just calm down & Breathe deeply Violet: Hey why havent you got a Sonic Jr. yet? Apallo ? O.O Jack: Say what? Patricia: Let's not talk about it, ok Apallo: any way guys could you all step back a bit so i can summon him and bring me tat book we need dark spines sonic so zenaroid can asorb his attacks energy attacks can be asorbed not physical attacks whch darkspines uses. Monroe is summoned from his home on planet areth 15 min later Monroe: Wow.... look at all this reckage i wonder if there was a great battle Jack: What about Plasma? Patricia: We betta find out where is he & get him back *lands in front odf amy apallo and the others* Monroe: Amy? Is that you i havent seen you in ages and you look as beautiful as ever is that a new dress? Amy: But how? Tails:Guys lets take a break after all they will blame us for breaking the school! Zoorod:He is right lets meet up at-- Eva:Tommorows tommorows Evo Birthday wanna come? Jack: Ok, we need to stick together & follow Mr. E's Instructions to defeat Sukendus & solve the mystery behind Planet Mobius Amy: But how? Patricia: We'll just have to find out. Come on, let's go take a break like Tails said Jack: Alright Mr.Lightbor:Well schools out and wil be rebuilt by Semptember 21,201! Kai: :( Knux:Lets go! Jack: Gee Dr. EggPlankton has done some damage for General Sukendus. I wonder why he attacked us in the first place? Sukendus:I'am too late! Axel:Yeah th action finished 12 mins ago! Sukendus: :( *Flies Off Eva:I'am sorry Axel at least you saved me from bPedo Bear*Gives Hug* Axel:Friggin Pedo....Nice job Appalo! Jack: First Dr. EggPlankton attacked us & now Sukendus just flew away. Strange, it appears that EggPlankton could be a bigger villain than Sukendus, do you think? Eva:HE BOMBED ANGEL ISLAND DUDE! Jack: I know, I know! Sorry, I guess Sukendus is a bigger enemy than EggPlankton. Patricia: And it's our duty to stop every single Villain from taking over Mobius Plasma:Ok this is it we meet up tommorow at the party ok! Amy: Got it! Isaiah: WHY DO WE NEED TO DANCE JUST FOR AN EMERALD? Kai's School Life!Part 5:Next Episode Preview! 'DUN NA NU NA NU NA NA NA NUUU! ' 'Axel:Hey its me Axel---' '''Jack: We want to know who is Mr. E? Patricia: Are you sure because Mr. E is really mysterious Amy: Yeah & he also told us about the Mystery of Planet Mobius Jack: Yes, we must find out for sure Patricia: Ok, but how are we gonna do that? ''' '''Apallo: Oh No! My Sis and Wife to Be are Kidnapped! And Were's The Quantam Emerald!? Sonic:Next time on Chaos Quest-- ' '''Tails:The Final Battle For The Emeralds! ' 'Zoorod:Plasma will be mine! ' '''END 'PAUSE ' Rise Of The Bounty Hunters!Rise Of A Troll! Category:Roleplays Category:Episodes Category:Chaos Quest Category:Bluray's Continuity